


A Little Piece of Heaven

by selfdestructivenightmare



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom! Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestructivenightmare/pseuds/selfdestructivenightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narry, Niall Horan was gay and his dad doesn't accept that so he takes Niall down to Cheshire where he meets the charming baker boy Harry Styles, the pair quickly fall for one another but will this love conquer all or will tragedy strike?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1, Niall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab fic by myself and my friend Hannah :)

Chapter 1

Niall's POV

I wandered aimlessly through the small village. My Dad had dragged me to Cheshire for a 'holiday'. It was supposed to be fun and eye opening to come from the town to the country side. Honestly it was just fucking boring. I had been here for a week already and I still had another 2 to go. My dad was loving it but there was just shit all to do around here. I just wanted to go back to Ireland, back to Mullingar where I actually had friends rather than wandering around Holmes Chapel wondering what the fuck to do with my life. I could be studying. I was just about to go into GCSE's but I couldn't be bothered.  
I looked up from the ground and ran my fingers through my bleached hair. There was a bakery to my left and I could feel my hunger. I checked my pockets for money before going in. I pulled my guitar off my back and sat down.  
Taking it out of the case I began to strum quietly and mindlessly for a minute.  
"Excuse me." My head shot up. He was… I don't even know. He was just beautiful. It was no secret to anyone that I was gay… even my parents. They didn't like it but they put up with it. I think this was also a reason for this sudden trip. To get me away from this guy who I had been having a thing with.  
He looked about my age, with a mop of brown curly hair that fell into his bright green eyes. He was fairly tall, taller than me at least and when he smiled dimples made themselves clear on his cheeks.  
"Can I get you anything?" He asked.  
"Erm…" I stuttered. He chuckled slightly.  
"You ok?" He asked.  
"Erm… I haven't even looked." I replied.  
"Well, I make a mean espresso." He replied smiling.  
"I would but I'm banned from espresso ever since I had one and tipped over my mum's bookcase… I destroyed her living room… I'll take a latte though, I'm sure you make a mean one of those too."  
"That I do." He replied, "I also just spent about 2 hours decorating cupcakes so if they don't sell out then I might cry."  
"Well I would love a cupcake then." I said grinning.  
"Awesome, coming right up…"  
He smiled brightly before walking away. I turned back to my guitar and continued to strum.  
This was bad… I couldn't have a crush on him. For one, I only just met him… and secondly, I nearly had a boyfriend back home… thirdly, he probably wasn't even gay… and Fourth, if we did get together it could literally only last 2 weeks before I was shipped back to Ireland.  
"Hey." The boy had returned with a bag over his wrist and 2 take-away cups in one hand. He had changed from his apron and uniform to a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that read 'Hipsta please'.  
"Hey." I replied, "What's going on?" I asked.  
"I just got off, and you look lonely and sad so I'm taking you for a walk. So pack away the guitar and let's go."  
I cautiously placed the guitar back in it's case and slung it over my shoulder before taking the coffee.  
"Don't I need to pay?" I asked.  
"Got it covered." He replied revealing his perfectly straight teeth. "Now come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the shop. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Styles."  
"I'm Niall Horan…" I replied taking my hand.  
"I assume you're not really liking it here then?" He asked.  
"Not really… sorry." I replied, "I just didn't really wanna come… there was this guy and we've kinda been fucking around for a while and well… we were kind of about to get together, and then I was suddenly shipped off here. My parents don't exactly approve." The words just started to spill before I could even stop them. Not that it was a problem him knowing I was gay… it just might be for him and this was probably the closest I was gunna get to a friend while I was here.  
"I know how you feel… apart from the parents not approving thing, my parents are cool with it… So I guess I don't know how you feel about that… I know how you feel about dancing around the people you like." I was slightly taken a back. "So who's the guy?" He asked.  
"Erm… his names Sean Cullen… We've been friends for a while, and well… things just sort of started happening… I was gunna ask him out but I was taken on 'holiday'. In other words, I was taken away to get over this 'phase' I'm going through and find a girl. You seeing anyone?" I asked.  
"Nope…" He replied casually. "Don't get me wrong, my parents are perfectly supportive, I just haven't found the right person yet." We walked in silence as we both awkwardly sipped our coffees, "It really isn't that bad here." He broke the silence, "It's picturesque."  
"It's no Mullingar…" I replied chuckling slightly, "By the time I get back Sean's gunna have moved on."  
"Well that he can't be a very good guy if he's willing to get over you in three weeks. If that's the case he doesn't appreciate you very much and you should find someone new." Silence befell us again as I thought.  
I had no idea where we were now. Harry suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a run. We broke through some trees and he revealed a huge lake.  
"Woah…" I muttered.  
"Pretty isn't it?" He replied sitting down on the edge of the cliff.  
"Beautiful…" I replied.  
"Yeah… it's quite a touristy spot." He pointed down the cliff to a large group of people, "But not many people actually know how to get up here." He opened the bag he was carrying and pulled out a cupcake and handed it to me.  
"It's very nicely decorated Haz." I chuckled as I took the bun that was swirled in pink icing and decorated with a wafer flower. "Could have gotten one a bit manlier though…"  
"Like this one?" He exclaimed pulling out a second cupcake, this one with blue icing and a wafer football on top, "I decided you were gunna be the girl in this relationship. Because I treated you to coffee and cupcakes, it means that technically this is a date, and as I paid that makes me the man. Besides, you're shorter than me too."  
"You don't even know me you can't tell me that this is a date." I replied laughing,  
"This is a date. Because you're cute… this was just my subtle way of getting you on a date without you realising. And because we're already on the date you can't reject me and say no now. I don't care about this Sean guy. You have two weeks here and we're gunna make it count. I don't want to see you coming into the bakery with a sad look on your face again."  
"I don't know anything about you!" I replied.  
"That's the point of a date. To find things out about each other..."  
"You didn't even know I was gay when you bought me coffee." I argued.  
"I figured it out with the way your mouth kinda dropped when you saw me, which proves you find me attractive. So tell me about yourself, Nialler…"  
"I'm Irish." I chuckled.  
"I figured that much out." He replied. "Come on, let's go back to mine, we can talk on the way."

Harry opened his door and dragged me into the large house.  
"Harry…!?" A woman's voice shouted.  
He led me through to the living room and into the adjoining kitchen.  
"Hey mum, this is Niall." Harry introduced me, "He came into the bakery today, he's on holiday here from Ireland, his middle name is James, his favourite film is Grease, his favourite colour is green because of his Irish pride, and… he gets called a leprechaun a lot because he's Irish and quite short." He recited some of the information I had told him.  
"Well that was a lot of information…" She replied, "I'm Anne, it's nice to meet you Niall. How long are you staying here?"  
"Just two weeks." I replied, "We've already been here a week."  
"Any reason for the visit or just a holiday…?" She asked.  
"It was to isolate him from his friends because his Dad didn't like that he was getting a boyfriend, by what I've heard of him, he's a shit head and you shouldn't want to be with him anyway." He explained for me.  
"Jealous are we Harry?" She chuckled.  
"No." He snapped in reply. "Anyway, I'm showing Niall that Holmes Chapel isn't that bad and he should be having the time of his life. And I'm doing this by showing him how awesome the people are. Namely, me. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and up some stairs. "This is my room." He said opening the door. "Let me take that." He took my guitar off of my back and rested it carefully against a wall.  
His room was pretty simple. His walls were painted blue and a double bed was pushed up against the back wall.  
"Nice room." I smiled as I saw the poster of Justin Bieber on the wall.  
"Hey, don't judge, they boys got talent."  
"I'm not judging, I like him too…"  
"Good, do you play Fifa?" He asked chucking me a controller.  
"So this is your idea of a date? Playing the Xbox?" I chuckled, "And yes I do… I'm just not very good at it."  
"That's the good thing about taking a guy on a date, it's easier to find common interests. We can have a lot of fun just playing on the Xbox, if I was with a girl I would have to think too much… and a relationship should be easy."  
"That's a weird way to think about it." I replied, "Surely if a relationship is worth it than the work doesn't matter. Not to mention sexual attraction should be a factor."  
"Well I'm attracted to you, and we've been together for over an hour now and we seem to be getting on just fine."

At midnight I was still at Harry's house getting my ass kicked at Fifa. Harry's mum had gone to bed an hour before and said I could stay. I didn't hesitate in saying yes.  
"You ready for bed? I'm knackered."  
"Sure." I replied through a yawn.  
Harry just started to strip. I kind of stared shocked at his actions.  
"Sorry…" He said noticing my expression, "I just tend to sleep naked… I didn't think."  
"It's cool." I replied, "Feel free." I smirked and winked before lying down on the bed.  
"Aren't you gunna…?" He cut off.  
"No…" I replied, "I'm not exactly comfortable with how I look." He walked over and lay down next to me.  
"You should be… you're kinda beautiful…" He replied "I had a really good time today Niall… and I really hope you want to see more of me over the next couple weeks, even if it is for only two weeks… We'll just have to come to that when it does. But I don't want to not see you again." He rolled over and hovered over me, "You're beautiful and funny and special… and I really like you. The fact that you're insecure about yourself just makes you even more adorable. I think you're amazing Niall."  
"I think you're pretty special too… and I don't want to not see you after tonight either."  
"Good." He smiled.  
I raised my head slightly and pushed my lips to his. He lay down on me and ran his hands up to my hair. The kiss was probably the best kiss I had ever experienced and even if it was only for two weeks, I'm glad I would even have him for that long. Harry Styles was special.  
He pulled away and looked down at me smiling.  
"I'm glad you came into the bakery today." He whispered.  
"I'm glad you took me out on a date without my permission." I replied.  
"I'm glad you listened when I told you not to go for that guy back home."  
"I'm glad I kissed you." I smiled.  
"I would be glad if you would let me kiss you again." He whispered hesitantly.  
I didn't answer. Instead I pressed my lips back to his, smiling into the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2, Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is written by me :)

Chapter 2

Harry POV

I woke up with Niall wrapped around me, his legs twisted between my own and his arms tightly around my torso. I looked at his face, he looked younger when he was sleeping, obviously relaxed. As I became more aware, a problem between my legs made itself known, how the fuck was I going to manage to remove myself to the bathroom without waking Niall up?

I cautiously removed my arms and wiggled out of his tight grip, he grumbled and I froze. Luckily he relaxed again snuggling further into the duvet, he was fucking adorable…

When I finally managed to get out of bed, I went to the bathroom and put the shower on, the coldest setting, I needed to get rid of this problem as soon as. I shimmied out of my boxers and ducked under the water, shivering slightly as the water hit my warm skin. Soon enough my erection went down and I got out of the shower; wrapped a towel around my waist and exiting the bathroom. Niall was awake when I re-entered the bedroom; smirking.

"You know I could've sorted that out for you right?" he said, winking. I groaned and running over to him; kissing him until he was breathless. I was pretty sure I had bruised my own lips in the process but I was beyond caring…

"Morning, boys! Breakf…" my mum burst through the door. "Well, come down when you're ready…ok? I'll just go…" she left again and I blushed. Niall burst out laughing, as I got up off him and pulled on a pair of jeans. Niall cocked an eyebrow.

"No jeans?" he asked. I winked.

"Nope…" his jaw dropped but he shook his head and he pulled on his shirt.

We left the room together and made our way down the stairs.

"Smell's great, Anne. Tanks…" Niall said, sniffing appreciatively. We sat down and mum plated up the breakfast.

"Thanks, mum." I said, hugging her; she kissed my cheek.

"Remember you have work today, love…"

"Yeah, mum, I know… thanks for letting Niall stay."

"Yeah, no problem as long as you stay safe…" my cheeks flushed scarlet at her words.

"MUM!" she giggled at the look on my face, Niall also laughed.

"Don't worry, Anne we are." He even winked, fuck! I started to eat as quickly as I could, willing my cheeks to go back to their normal colour.

Breakfast was interesting, Niall ate… a lot. Mum didn't mind though but I couldn't believe he could eat that much, he's only a little leprechaun after all.

"When do you have to leave?" He asked with a bit of scrambled egg on his cheek. Why does he always have to look so fucking adorable?

"Not until 11… keep me company until then?" I asked, reaching over and brushing the food from his face, he grinned.

"Of course, Haz-head."

We finished eating and Niall insisted on washing up, even though mum insisted that he was a guest and he didn't have to…

As much as I didn't want to I had to get ready for work… I contemplated calling in sick but Niall can be very persuasive when he wants to be.

"Haz-head, go to work, I'll go spend some time with dad and come meet you this afternoon? I've got some coursework to catch up on anyways…" he kissed me, a sweet kiss which reminded me that he'd come back.

"If you come in, I'll make sure you get a good cake… and latte." He laughed and he left my house; I watched as he walked down the road the grin never leaving his face. God I really liked him… I hate that his dad doesn't like gay people and is embarrassed that his son likes boys, for me that was never an issue, my sister Gemma was a little surprised when I came out but she was cool with it.

I got to work, early as usual and began to make the 'Death by Chocolate' cake, today's special… I always put my heart into my work and I'm totally in the zone, everything has to be perfect. Once I had perfected the cake mix and added the melted chocolate I placed it all in a cake tray and put it in the oven. The decoration was going to be different from how I normally make it, it seems stupid but I want Niall to like it. Honestly I was terrified that it would be ruined and Niall would laugh at me…

I made the icing as the cake rose in the oven. White chocolate icing… I couldn't wait to get designing on the actual cake, even though I'm not the best drawer I always had fun decorating the cakes, my best being cupcakes.

I drummed my fingers against the counter, 5 minutes more until I could get it out of the oven and it was taking forever. When the timer dinged, I got it straight out the oven and onto the cooling rack. I poured the icing on top and flattened it as best I could. I grabbed the little green icing and fashioned it into clover leaves and scattering them on top of the cake. I also added the leprechaun sticker that I found in the cupboard, must have been left over from St. Patrick's Day. For the finishing touch I wrote 'For my little leprechaun… from your Curly-Wirly.' I hope he likes it.

"Finished, man? If you have can you go to the front, my cookies have all sold out…" Dan, my boss, asked. "Ooh, cool cake, put it out front, yeah?" I grinned as I plated the new product up. I took it out the front and again saw Niall at the table he was at yesterday, with his guitar and a man opposite him. I placed the plate down and hung up my apron ready to serve out front. I wandered over to Niall's table seeing as it seemed like no one had served them… I'd have to remind myself to thank Dan for that later.

"Hia, what can I get for you this afternoon?" I asked grinning. Niall's dad glared at me, giving me an appraising look and he muttered 'fucking queer' but I just smiled wider. "Sorry? Didn't quite catch that." I winked at Niall who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I said, Mocha Latte and a velvet cupcake. If that's not to much trouble, what about you boy?" he asked Niall coldly.

"Erm, I dunno…" he answered.

"Why don't you come look at the selection we have today? I'm sure you'll see something you like…" I hinted 'subtly'.

"Good idea, lead the way." He got up and followed me over to the cake stand. He saw the chocolate cake I had made and he hugged me, tightly. "Awww, Haz-head, you shouldn't have… Tat's so fucking cool! Can I have a piece?" his eyes lit up as I nodded, he was like a kid on Christmas Eve.

"Sure, and maybe you want to try my cup of tea with it?"

"Anything you suggest, Haz." I was very aware of the deadly eyes which rested on the back of my head. Truth be told I didn't give a shit… Niall was happy and so was I, we could deal with his dad at a later date, for now Niall loved my present and I was proud of my achievement. Hopefully it tastes as good as it looks…


	3. Chapter 3, Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah wrote this chapter :)

Chapter 3  
Niall's POV  
"But Harry I don't want to!" I whined as he dragged my hand.  
I had just ditched my dad at the bakery as Harry finished his shift. He was now pulling me out of the shop, gripping my wrist so I couldn't escape and pulling me god knows where to meet his friends. I didn't want to meet his friends… This was my second day of knowing him and I would be leaving in 12 more.  
"But you have to meet them… we have a whole relationship worth of stuff to do in two weeks. We've already covered first and second dates. First kiss, meeting each other's parents… now it's meeting my friends." He argued.  
"Two dates…?" I asked.  
"Yeah… the first was when I took you to the lake, the second was when we were back at my house, and we had our first kiss and played on the Xbox, honestly we could count this morning as the third and now as the fourth. So it's definitely time to meet my friends.  
I sighed heavily as he continued to drag me.  
"Have you always been this stubborn?" I laughed.  
He stopped dead and turned to face me with a cheeky grin on his face.  
"Yes." He grinned, "Now come on… they're already waiting for us."  
Ok… Harry was right. Holmes chapel was very picturesque. We walked into a small park with a few pieces of equipment. Nothing special… But surrounding it an endless view out to the countryside...  
Sitting on a two of the swings were two girls that looked about Harry's age and three boys standing around them.  
I tried to pull against Harry but he was too strong for me. I managed to slow him down. He eventually got the message and turned to look at me.  
"Harry… I really don't wanna do this…" I said sadly.  
"Why not…?" He asked.  
"Because… if we do this then this makes it a real relationship… and we can't be in a real relationship we both know that. And if it's real, its gunna be too hard to let go when these 2 weeks are over." I explained.  
"Won't it be hard anyway? I really like you, Nialler… I just want to show you that while I can, and that means introducing you to my friends. So please do this for me?"  
I was silent for a while before reluctantly giving in. He smiled brightly when I nodded and pulled me into a tight hug.  
"You owe me for this though…" I mumbled into his neck.  
"Oh I can make it up to you tonight." He replied pulling away and giving me a small wink before grabbing my wrist again and pulling me towards his friends. "Hey guys!" He exclaimed loudly.  
They all turned to look at him and greeted him happily. I tried to take a step but he gripped my wrist tighter keeping me in place. When he was sure I wouldn't run away he slid his hand down and linked his fingers in mine giving me a reassuring squeeze.  
"Anyway… this is Niall." He introduced, "He's on holiday here from Ireland, Niall this is Emma, Tony, Andrew, Pepper and Dylan." I smiled weakly as they all greeted me.  
"So how long you here for, Niall?" Pepper asked politely. I could tell she was fairly tall even though she was sitting on a swing. She had long blonde hair that fell down her back and was very attractive.  
"Two weeks…" I replied, "I'm going home on the 26th, which sucks because that means I only have a week before I have to go back and start my A levels which I really don't wanna do because I don't even really wanna go back to school but I don't know what I want to do because I wanted to do music but my parents don't think that it's a good career choice so they're telling me to go to sixth form, but I'll probably drop out if there's any chance that I can do anything in music, because I play the guitar."  
"Niall…" Harry interrupted, "Do you ever shut up?" He asked laughing.  
"No… Do you know what else I never stop doing? Eating… Which reminds me, I'm really hungry, can we get food? We could get pizza or ice cream or chicken or pasties or fudge or we could go to a Nando's, I'll just steal my dad's car. That's a good idea, let's go." I went to leg it but he caught my wrist just before I was out of reach. He pulled me back and I just gave him evils.  
"Stop trying to get away… and that was two very long winded speeches to try and get an excuse to leave." Andrew said from beside me.  
"Well, he won't let me leave!" I exclaimed.  
"Why do you want to leave? We're not that scary." Dylan asked.  
"Because he's a silly leprechaun…" Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder.  
"Yes I am…" I replied not wanting to give the real explanation, "A hungry leprechaun might I add."  
"What! We just had a fuck off massive cake!" He exclaimed.  
"I have a very fast metabolism." I replied bluntly. "I could have eaten the whole tings and still be hungry."  
"Fine… We'll get ice cream, but you have to stay here and get to know my friends and by the time I get back I expect you to be greatly acquainted as we've gotta leave in a bit to do the next thing."  
"WHAT'S THE NEXT THING!?" I shouted after him but he had already run away.  
I turn back awkwardly to his friends who were all staring at me now smirking slightly. I cautiously walked over to the swing and sat down…  
"So, Niall…?" Emma broke the silence, "How do you like Holmes Chapel… it was a bit of a weird place to go on holiday."  
"Yeah…" I replied, I then grabbed Andrew's hand, "Let's go on the roundabout." And I pulled him off.  
He looked at me incredibly confused but I just ignored it. I started to push it around and he watched me for a while before leaning over and helping me push. It was going pretty fast and we could barely keep up with the running. We looked at each other and I nodded and we both jumped on spinning widely. Both of us started to laugh uncontrollably.  
It finally came to a stop.  
"MY TURN…!" Tony shouted. I continued to laugh and Tony started to as well as we started to push the round a bout again.  
After a few times I started o just randomly run around me park. The other's trying to keep up with me. Conversation with them was a lot easier to make when you weren't just standing there awkwardly.  
We were all swinging on swings to see who could get the highest, arguing furiously when I saw Harry looking over at us grinning. I smiled widely and when I was next at the highest point, I jumped off, rolling over on the ground and landing perfectly on my feet right in front of him. I took one of the ice creams out of his hand.  
"Thanks, Babe." I smiled widely, placing a small kiss on his cheek before running off again.  
I wasn't paying much attention to Harry and his friends. I continued to just run around like a twat and do what I thought was fun. If we were in a park I was gunna enjoy it. I looked over to Harry. His friends were looking at me while I was crazy but Harry just looked at me completely love struck. I couldn't help but smile before turning back to go along the zip wire again.  
Harry took off after me and started to join in. The other's left us to our own devices.  
We were currently racing up the net pyramid trying to see who could make it up faster. We were milliseconds apart and the playful argument started.  
"Niall..." He cut me off and we both fell silent. He looked at me intently for a few seconds before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back hungrily and laced my fingers into his long curls and his hand gripped my hip. He tried to pull me closer but sadly the top of the pyramid was in the way. "My plans are being foiled…" He chuckled as he pulled away. "Quickest one to the bottom…?" He asked.  
"Sure." I replied smiling, "On three." He nodded and took position to climb down, "One… Two… THREE!" I jumped off of the pyramid and landed safely on my feet dropping to the ground placing my hand on the floor like Spiderman for balance.  
"THAT'S CHEATING!" I laughed and looked up at him still climbing down.  
"It's not cheating, it's skill!" I argued.  
He finally reached the bottom and walked back over to me kissing me again, this time succeeding in pulling our bodies together.  
"It was pretty cool…" He said as he pulled away, not letting go of my waist, "You'll have to teach me how to do that."  
"I will do my best." I replied and pecked him on the lips before he took me back over to his friends.  
"Those jumps were fucking awesome, where did you learn to do that?" Tony asked excitedly.  
"Erm… I've always been able to do it." I replied, "I guess my brother taught me how to do it when we were little because he used to always take me to the park. He's like seven years older than me just so you know… he wasn't like 8 and taking me to the park at 5 that would have been a bit dangerous. But yeah… he used to do it all the time though, I sprained my wrist after trying to copy him the first time, but I was determined. I've always been able to do it since."  
We stayed in the park for a little while longer. I was glad he did talk me into it, it was nice to meet his friends and they were great people. They would act like children with me for a start.  
"Niall…!" I heard my dad's voice shout from the gateway.  
"I'll text you later." I said to Harry before jumping off the bench we were sitting on, "And thank you for the ice cream and the cake. It was nice to meet you." I smiled to the others.  
"You're welcome." Harry replied, "And you will, otherwise I'll text you over and over and over until you reply." He grinned cheekily again.  
"I look forward to it considering my memory is shite. See you later." They all called goodbye after him as I went to meet my dad to go have a late lunch with him. He seemed in a pretty good mood. He probably thought that me and Harry weren't together now I was hanging out with them all. I would have told him about Harry, but what was the point? It would just leave to my dad being miserable with me when after these 2 weeks it was over… I may as well have a happy dad and have a good relationship at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4, Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one :)

Chapter 4

Harry's POV

As much as I didn't want Niall to leave me, I knew it was inevitable… I wanted to make his two weeks with me the best in his life. I wanted to make it so good he'd NEVER forget it, or me.

His dad hated me, that much was obvious, but I didn't care there was fuck all he could do to keep us apart. The only thing was that I had work and I would call in sick but mum wouldn't let me, I understood but I wanted to be with Niall.

"Harry! Are you getting off soon?" Niall whined sitting on the table, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Niall, I have to just wipe down the tables and mop the floor, you could just go back to mine and I'll meet you there." I laughed and Niall pouted.

"But then we couldn't hold hands on the way, I always get cold hands you know that…" I chuckled once more and kissed the frown of his lips. There was a cough behind us and we broke away.

"Harry, you know what you might as well just go." Dan, my boss said with his eyebrows raised, my mouth dropped open. He grinned, "Only joking, Hazza, I'll finish off here… you go have fun with Irish. Ooh and I made you these." He pulled out two 'Death by chocolate' cupcakes.

"No way, man! Tanks!" Niall pushed me away and bounded over to my boss. Dan's eyes twinkled as he passed one over to him. He moaned with one bite. "Holy shit, Dan this is freaking a-m-a-z-i-n-g!"

"That's ok, mate. Now go, I wanna shut up now anyway."

"Are you sure it's ok? I don't want to skip out on you." I asked.

"Of course it is, Curly." He said, passing me my cupcake and shooing me out the door. I laughed as we left, chucking my jacket on. I could see Niall eyeing up my cupcake, I sighed and handed it to him, he just grinned.

"Thanks, Hazza!" he exclaimed, gobbling it up straight away. How the fuck was Niall so thin? He eats ALL the time but he stays skinny as a rake. We walked side by side quietly as Niall finished the tasty treat, which didn't take very long... as soon as he finished he snuggled into my side and slipped his cold hand into mine. He sighed smiling happily to himself. I stopped around the corner of my house to lean down and capture his lips with mine. I wasn't ashamed of Niall but I wanted the chance to kiss him without being bothered by my mum and Gemma.

"Harry! I'm cold!" he whined at me. I just shook my head and picked up my pace, crossing the road and into my house.

"HARRY! Is that you?" mum called from the kitchen, the smell of pasta bake wafting down the hall. I caught Niall by the wrist before he could walk down my hall without taking his shoes off, mum would kill me if there was any mud on her brand new carpet. As soon as his high-tops were off he bonded down the hall towards the kitchen, I chuckled, picking up the green shoes placing them next to my blue converse. Blue and green complimenting one another perfectly.

"Oh my God, Anne, this looks delicious…" Niall said, a steaming plate of tune pasta bake in front of him.

"Thank you, dear. Here Harry, you two can eat in your room, Sweetie but no mess and bring your plates down when you're done."

"Thank you, Mum." I hugged her tightly and smiled, leading the gorgeous blonde behind me and up the stairs. "Impressive, Ni, you haven't eaten anything yet…" I grinned but the smile dropped from my face when I saw Niall was not smiling.

"Harry…?" he asked quietly.

"What is it, Ni?" I sat next to him on my bed, carefully placing my plate on my desk; taking his hand in mine. I was shocked when I saw his eyes filling with tears.

"What's going to happen to us, Hazza… I love you so much already, I know I've only known you for a couple of weeks but I really fucking do, I can't lose you, Haz but I know we can't be together after today… I don't want to leave you but I have to… it'll be better for both of us if I leave now and you don't have to think of me again…" he was full on crying at this point and I pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around him, his tears soaking my t-shirt.

"Niall, oh, sweetie. No, never, I love you too; I know it's crazy but I totally understand how you feel, it'll be difficult but we can try a long distance relationship? I don't want to leave you. God no I really don't…"

"Harry…" he chocked. "We can't, let's just make the most of here and now…" he buried his face further into my chest and my heart tore in two, but Niall was right as much as I didn't want to believe it. Tears were falling from my eyes as well now, landing on his soft blonde hair.

"I love you so much, Ni…" I sniffed; finally our tears ran out leaving red-rimmed eyes and runny noses. He sat up and rubbed his cerulean eyes before reaching towards his, amazingly still steaming, supper.

"Man, I'm really fucking hungry, crying really takes it out of you…" I chuckled.

"Same…" we ate in relative silence, both not really knowing what to say. Once we had finished Niall took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Harry… I… I wrote you a song…" I was speechless; Niall had written me a song…

"Wow, Niall. Seriously? Can you play me it?" he blushed nodding slightly.

"Yeah I guess… I'll go grab my guitar quickly from downstairs." Niall took our plates at the same time, saved having another trip, I didn't really know what to do with myself with the time I had while he was gone. I just sat on the bed texting Emma. He came back in with his case on his back and a tray with tea on it. Niall put the tray on the desk and unpacked his guitar, immediately starting to put it in tune. "Don't laugh…" he muttered.

"I wouldn't" I said, earnestly. Niall began to play.

the intro was nice and guitar rifty, then he started to sing and my mouth dropped his voice was awesome.

Give me love like her,

'cause lately I've been waking up alone,

Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,

Told you I'd let them go,

And that I'll fight my corner,

Maybe tonight I'll call ya,

After my blood turns into alcohol,

No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

Give me love like never before,

'cause lately I've been craving more,

And it's been a while but I still feel the same,

Maybe I should let you go,

You know I'll fight my corner,

And that tonight I'll call ya,

After my blood is drowning in alcohol,

No I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

Give a little time to me, or burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My my, my, my, oh give me love.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love

The last chord broke off and I literally couldn't speak.

"Written anything else?" he started to play yet again and it was even more beautiful than the other song.

Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes

When you smile

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs,

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do

It's you

Oh, it's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea

And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved

The sound of your voice on tape

You never want

To know how much you weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans

But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you

You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.

If I let you know I'm here for you

Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth

'Cause it's you,

Oh, it's you,

It's you they add up to

And I'm in love with you

And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all your little things

"Stay tonight?" I asked, desperately wanting him to… tonight I'd, make sure he would remember me.

"Always…" he whispered, kissing me gently…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Give me Love by Ed Sheeran


	5. Chapter 5, Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is written by Hannah :) next chapter will be written by me and I'll have it done as soon as possible... oh yeah there is smut in this chapter... hope you enjoy :D

Niall's POV

"Always…" I mumbled pressing my lips to his. I clasped the back of his neck not wanting to break the kiss. I couldn't. What if I never got to kiss him again? I gently ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth obediently. He pulled away from me and I whined slightly at the lack of contact. I opened my eyes and he was chuckling at me. He grabbed my guitar and took it off from around me placing it gently on the ground.  
"I love you…" He mumbled resting his forehead against mine, "No matter whether you have to leave or not, whether we can be together or not… You'll always be mine, and you'll always be my first love."  
I felt tears spring to my eyes at the sincerity in his voice. I smiled gently not being able to form words and pushed my lips back to his. He kissed me back hungrily. We got to our knees and I pulled his body towards me, pressing our torsos together.  
I knew what I wanted and I hoped he wanted the same. I wanted this to be a night I would never forget. I wanted this to be a night that Harry would never forget. I started to play with the hem of his t-shirt hoping he would get the message. He lifted it over his head removing mine after and started to kiss my hungrily, our hands roaming over each other's bare skin.  
My hands ran down his back to his trousers and I started to push them down. He took my hand and stopped kissing me resting his head against mine.  
"You sure about this, Niall…?" He asked softly.  
"Yes." I replied, "I'm positive… I love you, Harry. I don't want to ever forget you and I don't want you to ever forget me. I want you to be my first."  
"I want you to be mine." He replied, trying to fight a grin from his face. "And I'll never forget you, whether we do this or not."  
"I know…" I replied, "But, I just think… It's right for it to be you."  
He couldn't suppress his smile any longer. "And it's perfect for it to be you." He kissed me and pushed me back onto the bed lying on top of me. I wrapped my arms securely around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He started to grind his crotch onto mine. I gasped slightly and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. I could feel myself get hard and my trousers felt suddenly constricting.  
I moved my hands to his trousers and pushed them down. I did the same to me and I could feel his erection rub against mine through our boxers. His hands slowly started to push down my boxers. I lifted my hips to make it easier and he slid them down my legs chucking them off onto the floor. He then removed his own before lying back down next to me.  
He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a small tube. I chuckled slightly.  
"Been preparing for a while?" I laughed, trying to ease the slight tension of what was about to happen.  
"No…" He replied smiling a little, "A friend gave it to me as a joke and I just never got rid of it… gunna come in handy though…" He laughed nervously, "So… do you wanna…" He started before clearing his throat, "Y' know… top or…?"  
I chuckled at his awkwardness and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips pulling him back closer to me. "You can top." I whispered against his mouth.  
"You sure…?" He asked, groaning slightly as I shifted my naked crotch against his causing a small, teasing amount of friction.  
"Positive…" I replied.  
I started to kiss him gently continuing to move my crotch against him as he spread lube over two of his fingers. His hand moved to behind me and I felt his finger push against my entrance. I immediately tensed at the sensation but tried to relax.  
"You ok?" He asked, "Are you ready…? Because we don't have to…"  
"Calm down, Harry… Yes, I'm ready…" I reassured.  
He slowly started to push his first finger in. I tried to keep as relaxed as possible to not put him off. There was a slight burning sensation but it wasn't too bad. His finger was finally all the way in and he started to gently pull back out. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about it… at least it wasn't painful yet. He mumbled, asking if I was ready again and I simply nodded. He took his second finger and lined it up against his first.  
I took a sharp intake of breath as the stretching feeling occurred. He immediately stopped moving as I tensed. He waited for me to relax before he started moving again, this time pushing all the way in. He began to thrust his fingers and the odd sensation started to be replaced with pleasure. I small moan left my throat and I saw Harry smirk slightly and I felt his dick twitch against my leg.  
I started to kiss him harshly as he continued to move his fingers in and out.  
"Haz…" I whined, "Fuck… More…"  
"Hands and knees then, Babe…" He said slowly removing his fingers from me. I groaned slightly at the empty feeling and did as I was told. He ran his hands up and down his dick spreading the lube thickly and evenly before pressing his tip to my entrance. "Ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah…" I replied still trying to stay relaxed.  
His dick pushed in and I nearly collapsed with the pain. I tensed and he stopped immediately.  
"I'm so sorry… We can stop if you want… I won't mind." He stuttered but I just rejected him and told him to carry on. He was more tentative but slowly pushed in. I stayed as relaxed as possible and let him finish going in.  
His hips pressed against my ass and I knew he was in. He stopped and let me adjust for a while.  
"Let me know when you're ready." He whispered.  
I was still trying to avoid the pain. The stretch was intense. I was gunna be walking funny for a few days.  
I finally nodded and told him to move. He did as instructed and slowly started to pull out. After her got a rhythm the pain subsided. It didn't feel great. But it didn't feel awful either. It was one of the strangest sensations I had ever felt actually.  
After about five minutes Harry seemed to really be enjoying himself. Every now and again small whimpers would escape his mouth. I felt bad because all I was trying to do was get used to the feeling.  
Harry suddenly bent down and rested himself on one hand. The other hand wrapped around my dick. He started to move his hand in sync with his thrust and a sudden yelp came out of my throat as a shot of pleasure ran through my entire body. He carried on going harder and faster until I came. He caught it in his hand and I felt him release inside of me.  
I was wrong… That was the weirdest sensation I've ever experienced.  
He slowly pulled out of me.  
"We should probably get cleaned up." He mumbled and I rose off my hands and knees.  
"Yeah…" I replied. And I ran off to the toilet. I sat down and I felt it leek out of my ass. I clenched my eyes shut and ignored it.  
After I was all cleaned up I went back to Harry's room to find he wasn't there. I pulled back on my clothes and sat down on his bed.  
"Hey!" His voice rang from the doorway and I pulled my head up from looking at the floor. "I brought us some food. I thought you'd be hungry."  
I smiled widely at him. "You thought right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken so long but myself and my co-writer Hannah have vowed to finish this fic by the end of summer :) This one is written by me. Enjoy :)

Harry’s POV  
Although I didn’t want Niall to leave I knew he had to, his dad had to go back to Ireland to work and he wouldn’t leave his son behind. I knew Bobby Horan didn’t like me but it was just torture when he dragged Niall from my embrace not even allowing me to kiss him goodbye… I just now had to hope that he didn’t forget me. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

1 year later  
“Muuuum!!” I groaned, I couldn’t believe that she had actually done it, I couldn’t back out now though I needed to see it through… not that I would get through or anything but still I might as well try…

 

It was quiet back stage and I felt completely sick, just up those steps were the judges, Louis Walsh, Nicole Sherzinger and Simon freaking Cowell. I just had to hope I hadn’t been put through because I was bad; so people could laugh at me.   
“Your turn, mate…” a stage hand said to me.  
“Good luck, sweetie.” My mum whispered in my ear.   
“Good luck!” Dermot said, patting me on the back as I walked past him. The lights were blinding on the stage and the cheers were phenomenal.   
“Hello,” I said into my microphone.  
Simon was talking to me and I said my name, cheering erupted, I couldn’t help myself so I smiled.  
“Ok, Harry, how old are you?” Simon asked.  
“I’m 17,”  
“Well, Harry tell me a little about you.”  
“Uhm…” I thought for a second, “I work in a bakery…”   
Our conversation carried on for a bit as I explained about my college but then it was crux time.  
“What are you going to sing?” Simon asked me.  
“Uhm, I’ll do ‘Isn’t she lovely’ by Stevie Wonder.”  
“Ok, good luck.” 

'Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love'

That was it… the cheers from the auditorium were so loud, I couldn’t believe that they had liked me! I gave a cheeky little bow, nerves still running through me. Nicole told me I had a beautiful voice, Louis agreed but he felt that I was too young, the audience didn’t agree at all and they booed, Simon didn’t think they had booed enough! Being the cheeky guy I am I booed into the mic myself.  
Louis said No, but I expected that, it still disappointed me though. Nicole and Simon both said yes and I was through to boot camp, I was really, really excited.   
I thanked the judges for this opportunity, vowing to not let them down before exiting the stage. Dermot was the first person I saw and he congratulated me before I was consumed by hugs by my mum and step-dad. 

The contestant that was about to go on stage after me was a lad I met in the toilets before my audition started, Louis, a lovely, softly spoken boy. I knew he’d be ok, in a way he reminded me of Niall… they were both the same height and both had beautiful blue eyes.  
I tapped Louis on the shoulder, “Hey, mate, you’ll be fine.” I smiled and gave him a thumbs up and he walked on to the stage. As my mum continued to congratulate me a stage-hand collected my microphone and gave me a form to complete. He also explained to me what would happen next.   
“The next stage will be boot camp which will commence next week, if you can get back here for 10am Monday morning then that will be great, any problems – give this number a ring. Good luck on your journey.” I took the piece of paper that he held out to me and then he was gone.  
“So, because you got through, what do you want for dinner tonight? We could go out, or we could get takeaway or go to Co-op? Whatever you like, sweetheart.” My mum asked me. To be honest I didn’t even care about food, I was far too excited.  
“Anything you like, mum. You decide…” I answered as we walked to the car.  
“Let’s just get home first… If anyone gets hungry, just give me a shout.” 

As we drove away from London, getting closer to Holmes Chapel, the sky darkening, I thought about how today was the best day ever, the only thing that was missing was my gorgeous blonde haired Irish boy, if I could just see Niall Horan again… my life would be complete.


	7. Chapter 7: Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narry, Niall Horan was gay and his dad doesn't accept that so he takes Niall down to Cheshire where he meets the charming baker boy Harry Styles, the pair quickly fall for one another but will this love conquer all or will tragedy strike?

I walked down those halls actually crapping myself. Lining up for hours and hours on end then waiting for hours in those chairs watching people go in and out, the majority being rejected. It really didn’t bode well for when I walked through those doors.

Eventually the crew came out to call my name and I shakily walked to the door. Dermot stood with me waiting to tell me to go out. I stood there with my mum, dad and brother all trying to reassure me that everything would be ok. I tried not to be nervous as Dermot talk me to go out on stage. I walked out confidently waving my hands as I did, standing in the middle of the stage.

Katy Perry, Louis Walsh, Cheryl Cole and Simon Cowell started to ask me questions about myself, with my nerves and trying to be confident I ended up sounding ridiculously cocky. I sang my song and the first thing they did was criticize, they said I was ‘likeable’… like that meant shit all about my singing…

I stood there shaking as Simon gave me my first yes. I could barely contain my excitement but that all came crashing down as Cheryl said no. Louis gave me my second yes and all I needed was Katy to give me a yes and I would be through to boot camp!

It took was seemed like an age for her to decide before she finally said “Of course, you’re in.” I jumped in the air screaming celebrations into the microphone. “Don’t let us down!” She called after me as I started to walk off of the stage.

“I won’t” I managed to say into the microphone before I ran off stage embracing my family.

“Oh, if only Sean were here to see you!” My mum exclaimed as she hugged me herself kissing me on the cheek, “He would be so proud of you.”

“Yeah…” I replied, forcing a smile on my face through the sadness of his name, “I bet he would…”

“I’m sorry, Love…” Mum sympathised, realising what she had done.

“It’s fine.” I replied, genuinely smiling again.

“You’re mother’s right though. If he was here, I think like all of us, he would not have been more proud of you.” My dad tried to help and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, 

“Shall we head off? Probably gunna be causing a bit of a jam in the corridor soon.” He said trying to distract me, “We can go get some food if you’re hungry?”

“Yeah, sure…” I smiled.

***

I was shitting myself once again as I sat around in the dance studio before the dance teacher came out to start giving us our dance routine to learn. It wasn’t optional; every single contestant had to do dance even if they were the shittiest dancers in the world a.k.a: me. This was going to be the worst part of the X factor if I got any further.

The guy, Brian, eventually came to start teaching us and thank god, I wasn’t even the worst dancer in the room and after a little while it actually became quite fun fucking about with the other lads.

Eventually, as was inevitable, I fell on my ass while trying to do one of the jumping dance moves, I didn’t come prepared to dance and my shoes didn’t exactly have the most grip. As I hit the ground I heard the most infectious laugh I’d ever heard in my entire life from above me and hearing it just made me want to laugh too. 

“Need a hand?” God his voice was gorgeous, I looked up and his hand was outstretched in front of me.

I took it and he pulled me up from the ground, “Thanks, man.” I said smiling as I got to my feet. I finally looked at his face after brushing myself off and my god, he was gorgeous. He had beautiful brown hair that fell in bouncy curls around his face and the most infectious smile. People always said my smile was infectious but fuck me, his was good. He was slightly taller than me and his hands just felt perfect in mine. But his eyes… god his eyes… I swear I knew them from somewhere… Those amazing bright, sparking green eyes that I swear I’ve dreamt about more times than once. He was staring at me with absolute shock in his eyes… “Anyway… Thanks again.” I said in the silence as he continued to stare, “I’ll talk to you later…” I let go of his hand and walked around him going to meet my friend Aiden who I had met earlier that day. I looked over my shoulder and he continued to stare, I quickly waved and smiled before turning back around…

“God, Man, that was hilarious.” Aiden laughed. I laughed and continued to carry on as usual but I kept feeling his eyes every now and then burning into me.


	8. Chapter 8: Harry

Harry’s PoV

Monday was an even earlier start than I was used to, mum came barging into my room at 4.30am with a plate of toast and a cup of sugary tea.  
“Come on, sweetie, time to get up, we’ve got a long drive ahead of us, so get up or the taxi’s leaving.” I knew that she was only joking about leaving without me but I knew that she was right, as much as I didn’t want to get out of bed… I knew I had to.  
“Ok, mum, I’m getting up…” I yawned, waiting for mum to leave, she knew as well as I did that I slept naked. Even though I was tired I forced myself from the warm cocoon that was my bed and quickly got dressed, my suitcase already in the car, before eating the toast and drinking the tea as quickly as I could.  
“HARRY? YOU READY, SWEETHEART?” my mum yelled up the stairs.   
“COMING, MUM!!” I called back. I took a deep breath before leaving my room, I knew this would be the right thing to do. This is the start of my life. 

5 hours later

When we arrived at boot camp I left my mum and step dad outside and took the plunge. I had to do this on my own. There were hundreds of people around me and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes, almost what sounded like an echo of his laugh, just my mind playing tricks on me. More people arrived including that boy that I had met in the bathroom at my very first audition. Louis.  
“Hey… Harry, isn’t it?” Louis asked, bounding over to my side. I was extremely happy that I at least knew someone else and I wasn’t on my own for this.  
“Hi, Louis, I told you, you’d be fine. Didn’t I?” I answered, cheekily, Louis just stuck his tongue out at me. As I was about to comment on how childish he was being, one of the stage hands stood on a chair. Everyone fell silent.  
“Hello, everyone, welcome back, congratulations for getting this far, boot camp has changed a little bit from previous years, yes you still have to sing to the judges and yes that’s what is important but as an added challenge we’ve added a compulsory dance session.” At this there were groans from pretty much everyone. “Don’t worry, you won’t be alone, this is our choreographer Brian Friedman and he’ll be taking you through this.” A man walked in through the side door, he was average height, muscly and bald.   
“We will start in an hour, the dance studio is just down the hall, go get changed into something you can dance in, meet you there.” The choreographer (more commonly known as Satan) sang and walked away.   
It didn’t take long to change, Louis and I decided to go and find the dance studio so that we weren’t late… it was fairly easy to find, we just found our way back to the main room before finding the correct hallway. We weren’t the first ones there either, Louis and I sat down in one of the corners by the mirrors watching people come into the room.   
“Girls, you are going to go next door with Savan, he’s waiting, chop chop. Boys, on your feet and watch me.” Brian said as he came in to the room. I was not a good dancer and I hoped a lot of the boys would be exactly the same. As I quickly found out I was not alone on being terrible, we were all in the same boat. “Let’s split up into smaller groups and practice, you two,” he pointed at Louis and I, “join that side of the room, everyone else this side of the room.” We did as we were told and continued to practice, I didn’t really pay attention to any of the other people I was practicing with, I just concentrated not falling on my face, until one of them fell after a particularly difficult jump moves.   
“Need a hand?” I asked looking down, I grinned, I hadn’t imagined seeing Niall Horan, he was right here, on his ass, right in front of me.   
“Thanks man.” He said taking my hand. He didn’t seem to know who I was, I couldn’t stop smiling though as he looked at me. “Anyway… thanks again.” Although I was smiling, I was shocked, he really didn’t remember me! How could he have forgotten?   
“God, Man, that was hilarious.” A taller boy with a quiff said, laughing. What had happened to Niall that he would so easily forget me? I would find out, no matter what it takes.

2 hours later

After the gruelling hour of dance we were allowed to grab some food and then we could go and have an hour of singing with Savan (the voice coach). I didn’t see Niall around though, I wanted to see that beautiful boy again.   
I took out my phone and rang mum.  
“Hello, sweetheart. How’s it all going?” my mum asked, as she answered her phone.  
“Hey, umm, yeah it’s going well, it’s just… you’d never guess who’s here, mum.”  
“Who?” she sounded intrigued.  
“Niall.” I answered.  
“Is that a bad thing?” she asked, sounding confused.  
“Yes and no.” I answered, unsure.  
“Yes and no?”  
“No, because it’s great to see him again. Yes because he doesn’t seem to remember me, and I don’t know if I’ve done something wrong…” I said, biting back tears.  
“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sure you haven’t done anything wrong, maybe he does remember you, he just doesn’t want to get into anything just yet?”  
“No, mum, he really doesn’t know who I am, he looked at me today and I could see in his eyes that he didn’t know who I was…” a single tear slipped down my cheek.  
“Sweetie, it’ll all turn out for the best, don’t get yourself in a twist, I’m sure you can talk to him, and if you’d like I could see if I could get any information from his family?” mum asked helpfully.  
“Would you? Thanks, mum!” I said.  
“That’s ok, now, Harry, I think you’ve already had a long day, if you don’t need to be anywhere, I think you should get some sleep.”   
“Ok, mum, I’ll speak to you tomorrow.” I said, “Bye, mum.” I hung up the phone. I knew mum was right, I was tired.   
As I got into bed and closed my eyes, all I could think about was Niall, I would make him remember who I was, even if it killed me.


	9. Chapter 9: Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narry, Niall Horan was gay and his dad doesn't accept that so he takes Niall down to Cheshire where he meets the charming baker boy Harry Styles, the pair quickly fall for one another but will this love conquer all or will tragedy strike?

I was back at boot camp the next day waiting to find out their decision. I sat out on the steps outside with a bunch of hopefuls playing my guitar trying to distract myself. One guy was called Liam, he seemed really nice an friendly but so serious… he wasn’t fucking around with this competition I could tell, he was in to win and nothing less and not only that, but he was shitting himself for it. As it turned out he had been on the show before in 2008 but Simon sent him home thinking he was too young at only 14. I invited him to sit down next to me and some guy started filming me playing. I started playing Justin Beiber as it was one of the easiest songs on guitar. It surprising how many people sang along with me and they all clapped me when I finished playing which felt amazing.

It eventually got to the time when we had to go back in for decision time. I really didn’t want to go home, I was already having so much fun meeting all these new people.

We stood in the line all shaking with nerves. Simon Cowell, Louis Walsh and Nicole Sherzinger started calling out the names of the boys who had gone through. John Wilding was the first name to be called out, Paije Richardson was the third… Everyone was starting to feel even more nervous… only five spaces left. My friend Aiden Grimshaw got called out fourth and even though it wasn’t my name I felt happy for him. Matt Cardle went through seventh and then the final person was Tom Richards. Everyone left in the row started to cry, I had never felt more gutted then when I did right there. I saw all the people I had met crumble and I wanted to hug every single person in the line.

“That’s it, guys.” Simon said into his microphone, “I’m really, really sorry…” I ran my fingers through my hair and walked off of the stage.

The camera was shoved into my face for a brief overview of my immense disappointment, “It’s the worst I’ve ever felt in my life. Standing there and waiting for your name to be called and then it’s not…” I broke down into more tears, “Sorry…” I mumbled into the camera before walking off covering my face in my jumper trying to wipe away all the tears.

I was just about to leave when we all got called back together, they requested nine people to go back and see the judges. My name was called and I bit my nails in anticipation. A guy in a read beanie about my age was doing it too and we walked off together. There were five of us and four girls, and I was stood next to the boy with the curly hair again. I kept feeling him grab glances at me but I tried to ignore them. We all wrapped our arms around each other, nervous of what this was going to be about, but the way he wrapped his arm around me… it just seemed like it was way too familiar, like he was holding someone he had known for years.

Nicole started drabbling into the microphone about how she knew it was hard for us. “… We just feel that you’re too talented to let go of.” We all looked at each other in confusion, “We think it would be a great idea to have two separate groups.”

“We’ve decided to put you both through to the judges houses.” Simon said smiling like a maniac.

We all burst into cheers and jumped high into the air with celebration. The curly haired guy dropped to the group and I pulled him into a tight hug before we all got into a group hug not being able to hide our smiles.

We all ran off the stage to hug our parents and give them the most amazing news. 

After god knows how long of celebration our parents managed to get us all together. Before long we had plans to all go to Harry’s (the curly haired boy) house over the next couple of weeks to practice and get to know each other. I saw my Dad constantly looking at him like he knew him from somewhere. We all swapped numbers and promised to see each other within the next couple of weeks before I was pulled off by my parents.

“Come on, Son…” my dad said sternly not taking his eye of Harry, “We’ve got a plane to catch.”

“Yeah, sure… can I just have one minute?” Mum nodded and pulled Dad away before he could say anything else. I quickly pulled Harry off to the side for a second. “I’m sorry…” I said to Harry, “I really don’t know what his deal is… he just seems like he doesn’t like for no reason.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Harry replied smiling, but I could still see sadness in his beautiful green eyes.

“Are you sure? You seem a bit sad.” I smiled trying to cheer him up and he smiled in return, “We literally just got the best news of our lives, don’t be sad about this. He’s harmless… He’s just a bit over protective of me.”

“If you don’t mind me prying… why is that?” He asked looking concerned.

“I was in a car crash with an old boyfriend of mine… erm… he died on site…” I don’t know why I was telling him all this, I just couldn’t stop, his eyes just looked so sad and concerned for my wellbeing, like he already cared so much.

“Oh god… I am so sorry.” He replied pulling me into a hug. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I replied smiling, pulling back. “Nothing bad happened to me, got a nasty crack on my head though. Lost my short term memory for a little while... Quite funny all the things my mum had to do to try and get it back.” I replied tapping the back of my head where the stitches were chuckling slightly. “Ever since then my dad always tries to make sure that I hang out with the right type of people. Very wary of everyone sometimes for no reason.” He was looking at me like a ghost had come back to haunt him. “Anyway, I better go.” I replied tilting my head to my parents. “It was nice to meet you.”

I quickly went to say goodbye to the other four and went back to my parents.

“Well they all seem lovely.” My mum smiled wrapping her arm around my waist pulling me into a one armed hug.

“Yeah, they do.” I replied smiling, “I’m just so excited! I can’t believe I got through!”


	10. Chapter 10: Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

I can’t believe it, Niall went through all that…   
“Hey mate!” it was Louis, I gave him a smile “just about to head off, just thought I’d give you my number so we can all keep in touch.” I handed him my phone not saying anything. “Anyway, thanks, see ya!” and he was gone.  
“Harry!” my mum was calling me and I ran over to her, tears in her eyes, “I’m so proud of you!”   
“Thanks mum, I’m really tired, can we go home now?” It was half true, I did just want to sleep.  
“Sure,” she looked at me the only way a mum can. “Niall will come around, I’m sure he’ll remember you.” She put her arm around me and lead me out to the car.  
“I know.” I said smiling to myself, he would remember, I just had to think how to make him remember.   
2 hours later  
We had stopped off at service station on the way home and my phone hadn’t stopped buzzing all the way home, mostly WhatsApp from Louis who had made a group with the rest of the boys, we hadn’t heard from Niall yet but that was to be expected as he hadn’t gotten back to Ireland yet.   
Louis had suggested we had a meet up and as my place was somewhat in the countryside and we had enough space I offered up my place, we had a cabin that we could stay in and as soon as Louis heard we had a pool, that was it. Mum and Robin were cool with it and we arranged the meetup for next week. Mum bought me a cup of coffee and then we were back on the road. I fell asleep with the image blonde boy within my eyes.   
The next week went with a blur and I couldn’t wait to see the boys again, well one boy in particular. Louis was the first to arrive with a box of beer and bottles of WKD. He put them down and chucked his stuff down on the cabin floor. Liam and Zayn arrived after 10 minutes and then it was just Niall we were waiting for. We were all talking about song choices that we could do for our first live performances. Niall arrived as Louis and Zayn were in a heated argument about if poker face or I’m yours would be better for our first song.   
“Nah guys, Party in the USA is totally the song for us!” he said, smiling. He hugged us all and plonked himself down on to a beanbag after putting his guitar in the corner. “so, what’s the plan guys?” he asked excitedly eyeing up the beer.   
The evening wore on and Anne and Robin popped in to remind them that they were going away and Gemma would be just down the road if we needed anything. They left and Gemma came through the door carrying vodka.  
“Sup, bitches, I bring gifts and to tell you to not fucking bother me…right peace out.”   
The boys burst out laughing and we all grabbed a beer, except Liam.  
“I can’t drink,” he said shrugging, “wanna take this outside?” we all nodded and moved outside around the fire pit. Liam lit a match and started the fire. I was watching Niall who had taken his guitar out and was strumming cords absentmindedly. Then he started to sing;  
I thought, I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around and he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry

Well, you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore

Liam joined in with him and their voices melted together like butter.  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
The conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine, I'm torn

I couldn’t help myself but join on at this.  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn

So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light

It crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care, I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can touch, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on this floor

Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn  
By the end we were all singing. We ended in harmony.  
“So… I think we found our song guys! Now lets get pissed!” Zayn exclaimed downing his beer and grabbing another. We all murmured in agreements and started to drink.  
Niall started to talk to Liam and refused to even acknowledge me, what had I done wrong? The night went on and I could feel myself getting drunker and drunker. Niall had fallen asleep on Liams shoulder and the two were snuggling up to one another. Louis was talking to me and I wasn’t listening. It wasn’t until Louis leaned in close to my ear and whispered, “Hey Creeper,” he made me jump, “why you looking at Niall like that?”  
“Looking at him like what?” I snapped turning away and taking a swig of my beer.   
“Like you want to eat him?”  
“because…” I sniffled, “because he doesn’t remember me!” I wailed. Louis looked confused.  
“why would he remember you, have you guys met before?” he asked  
“met?” I looked at him, “I lost my virginity to him last summer…” the tears began again.  
“Oh, Curly, it’ll all be ok.” Louis said hugging me, stroking my hair and my eyes closed.  
The next morning.  
I woke up intertwined with Louis who was still fast asleep, I untangled my legs and walked to the kitchen colliding into a small blonde boy.  
“Oof!” he said landing on his ass.  
“Sorry!” I said, helping him up. “hey, I want to show you something… do you want to come on a walk with me?” I asked  
“That’s ok, I’ll just grab some jeans and then we can go?” he replied, smiling at me.  
“ok, cool, meet back here in 10minutes.” I said. He nodded in agreement, grinning.  
I knew exactly where I was taking him.   
It took us 15 minutes to get to the bakery, Dan was standing behind the counter looking shocked to see Niall. I shook my head at him.  
“Harry! What can I get you?”  
“2 cupcakes please, the irish death by chocolate ones please.” Dan nodded smiling.  
“on the house” he said passing them to me. I watched as Niall took a bite, would this make him remember?


	11. Niall

It had been strange ever since the X Factor audition. I constantly felt like there was something in the back of my mind. My Dad put it down to stress but I knew there was something that I was forgetting. Everything had been hazy since the car crash. I lost one of the best things to ever happen to me that day and the worst thing about it was I couldn’t remember anything. There are still pieces I still couldn’t fit together I woke up in a hospital bed with my head feeling like it had been split open and my mum and dad crying by my bed. It took them a few minutes to notice that I had woken up. As soon as they realised I was pulling into the tightest hug by my mother her shouting incoherent thoughts basically about how she thought I was gunna kick the bucket. 

I spent days there everything in a haze. Mum and dad showing me loads of different photos trying to jog my memory. Eventually, they showed me pictures of Sean and it all came back in a haze. I remembered our first kiss in the park under that specific tree, I remembered when he took me out on our first date and when he told me he loved me for the first time. I remembered when I lost my virginity to him and I remembered us getting into the car together with happiness literally running through my veins as he promised me the best date of my entire life for our anniversary. And that was it. The eye of the storm I guess. That memory was never coming back. And when they told me what had happened I was glad I didn’t remember.

I felt tears streaming silently own my cheeks… ‘Where is he?’ I asked quietly. Nobody responded. ‘Where. Is. He?’ I asked again, looking up from the picture and staring at them. They were both looking at me with tears in their eyes not knowing what to say. ‘Why hasn’t he come to visit me?’ I already knew the answer.

‘I’m so sorry, Niall.’ My dad whispered almost too quietly for me to hear. ‘He… He died on impact.’

I sat there in silence stunned for until it was too much to bear. I let out the most harrowing scream that came right from my gut. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on by a stampede. I hated that I couldn’t remember how it happened. I couldn’t remember the last thing he ever spoke to me. I couldn’t remember the last smile, the last time he told me he loved me. Those precious things that I would never have to remember him by. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and waste away.

But I couldn’t. I was forced back into my everyday life. Eventually having to go back to school, back to socialising. 9 months we had been together. Although not that long in the long run; for me it felt equally like we had been together forever and also that it was so fleeting and all I wanted was more time. My mum started to get concerned after she found out that I had been sitting by his grave all evening playing my guitar to him. She told me I needed to go out and do things. And I wanted to make her happy. She had been sad ever since I had gotten out of hospital. Like she was constantly on edge, looking for things that could hurt me.

I tried harder to be happy and eventually the pain dulled. I got a letter through the post about the X Factor and when my audition was going to be. A memory of me and San signing me up for a joke months ago came rushing back. My mum begged and begged me to go She said it would be good for me. ‘Come on, you’ve seemed so much better recently. Surely you’re up for it.’

I said yes to make her happy and along I went. For the first time since the accident I did forget about Sean and the empty feeling inside me. Standing up on that stage filled me with something that had been missing for so long.

And that leads us to here.

Me sitting on a plane ready on my way over to England to meet up with my new band. I could barely contain my excitement. I was jumping up and down in the seat and talking the ear off the person sitting next to me.

It was only when I got in the cab to the airport when the nerves settled in. I walked through to Harry’s back garden, nerves running through every inch of me… until I heard the argument that the boys were having and I burst out laughing. Louis was trying to very hard to convince him that Poker Face by Lady Gaga was obviously the best song to sing during judges houses and he was having none of it.

‘Come on, Guys…’ I said, swinging the cabin door open, ‘Party in the USA is totally the song for us.’ It didn’t take long to realise that getting on with these boys was not going to be a problem. They were all hilarious and we seemed to have a lot in common.

It was one of the best evenings of my life. Memories of Sean well at the back of my mind as we sat around the campfire singing, playing football and drinking.

***

I was the first person to wake up the next morning, finding myself lying on Liam with his arms wrapped around me. I slowly untangled myself and went to sit outside by the now dead fire. It seemed strange. There was something definitely familiar about this place. Something that just niggled at the back of my mind. Something that I knew was important but I was missing. I scratched the back of my head feeling the stiches beneath my hair. 

After watching the rest of the sunrise I let myself back into the house and automatically grabbed a glass. I stared at it confused. How the hell did I know where to go? I shook my head trying to not let it bother me. I turned around and suddenly was on my ass.

‘Sorry’ Harry exclaimed holding out his hand to help me up, ‘Are you ok?’ He was looking at me looking unbelievably concerned.

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ I replied, he carried on staring at me and it started to get a little weird. ‘Are you ok…?’ I asked slowly.

He suddenly jolted like he was being dragged out of a deep thought. ‘Yeah fine’ He smiled broadly at me. ‘Hey, I want to show you something… Do you wanna come on a walk with me?’

‘I’ll just grab my jeans and we can go.’ 

We were walking into town and were chatting happily. He was very easy to get along with and he made me laugh. The fact that he wasn’t bad on the eyes either helped.

‘So what made you do the x factor?’ I asked.

‘I just love singing.’ He replied happily, ‘any chance I have to sing is great. I was also dating someone last year, and they kept telling me how great I was and that I had a beautiful voice. He said one day that I should go on the x factor, said that I would win it straight out, and I eventually figured why not, you know. If he believed in me, then surely that meant something.’ He turned to me looking expectantly.

‘That’s so cute.’ I replied, then something clicked, ‘Wait, he?’ I asked. He looked at me confused.

‘What?’

‘You said, he said I should go on the x factor…’ I felt an unexpected surge of hopefulness which I quickly tried to suppress.

‘Yeah…’ he replied, ‘is that a problem?’ He asked laughing.

‘No…’ I replied probably too quickly, ‘not at a…’

‘HERE WE ARE!’ he cut me off. ‘This is the bakery where I used to work.’ He explained.

He pulled me in and that rush of familiarity came back to me again. He handed me a cupcake, and to be fair, it looked delicious.

‘This is what you wanted to show me… a cupcake?’

‘Yeah.’ He replied excitedly, grinning, ‘Go on then’ He was looking at me expectantly again.

I shrugged, ‘Ok… But if this is poisoned I will come back and haunt you.’ He chuckled and I took a huge bite. It was the most delicious thing I had ever eaten. ‘Oh my god!! This is amazing! Did you bake these?’ I asked quickly eating more.

He looked a little bit dejected but quickly perked back up. ‘Yeah I did, it was my last shift yesterday. I’m officially a professional singer.’

He carried on walking me around the town, every now and again a punch of recognition hit me in the stomach. 

Eventually, we walked back to his house. Liam and Louis had just woken up when we got back and Zayn was still happily passed out. They walked out of the cabin laughing holding the football.

‘Niall!’ Liam shouted, ‘I woke up and you were gone, I was so concerned, one night together and then you abandon me’ he shouted mockingly, laughter filling his voice, ‘I thought we had something special?’

‘I’m sorry!’ I shouted back grabbing his shoulders, ‘I’ll never leave you again!’

‘Thank god!’ He hugged me and picked me up spinning me round. We both burst out laughing as he set me down. ‘Anyway…’ he said his voice returning to normal, ‘ready for a game? Me and Louis kicked your assed yesterday and we’re ready to reclaim our title.’

‘Oh, you’re on! You and Tommo aren’t even gunna know what hit you, right Harry?’ I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

‘Hell yeah!’ He shouted, ‘You’re going down!!!’ and Louis kicked off. It wasn’t long before the rules were forgotten. Tackles became more and more frequent and I found myself pinned to the ground by Louis lying on top of me, Harry and Liam pissing themselves in the background, us both trying to reach out for the ball, me trying to push it over the goal line and Louis trying to pull it back.

‘You’re not scoring that goal, Horan!’ Louis exclaimed.

‘Yes I am!’ I tried to crawl forwards but he was heavier than he looked, ‘Why aren’t you guys helping?’

‘Because this is hilarious.’ Liam laughed and I suddenly saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. ‘First family photo! This is so going on the internet!’

Zayn eventually woke up and took my place as I made my excuses saying I had to go call my parents.

I went into the bathroom and called my brother.

‘Greg?’ I asked as he picked up the phone.

‘Obviously…’ He replied, ‘What’s up, bro?’

‘I… I don’t know… this is all really weird…’

‘What’s weird?’

‘Just everything. Everything about being here seems familiar and I just can’t put my finger on it. I’m trying my hardest but my brain just doesn’t want to work and it’s really fucking frustrating.’ I sat down on the toilet and buried by head in my free hand.

‘Where are you again?’

‘Cheshire…’ I replied, ‘Holmes Chapel… Does that ring any bells for you, have we been here before, maybe when I was a kid or something?’

‘Are you kidding, of course you’ve been there!’

‘I have?’ I replied confused.

‘Yeah, like a year ago, remember?’ My head remained blank. ‘Come on, you were going on about it for ages. Dad took you there a year ago because he basically figured out you were a flaming homosexual and wanted to put a stop to that…’

I just signed and groaned slightly trying to make my brain work, ‘It just won’t come back!’ I exclaimed through gritted teeth.

‘Seriously? I thought this was definitely something you remembered. I mean, you lost your virginity there, bro, you went on about it for fucking weeks, droning about whether to call the guy, or just let it go.’

And then it all hit me like a tonne of fucking bricks. ‘Oh my god…’ Harry… HARRY! The cupcakes, the bakery, the lake, the park… ‘I gotta go…’I stood up and hung up the phone. I suddenly felt like I was gunna be sick. How could I forget that? God… every single little detail surged through my mind. The way he smiled at me when he thought I wasn’t looking, when I used to sit there in the bakery just content with his company while he worked, the way his curls wrapped around my fingers when I ran my fingers through his hair while kissing, the slightly cracked feeling of his lips on mine… and then I threw up.


	12. Chapter 12: Harry

I watched as Niall took a bite of the cupcakes that I had made specially for Niall on my last shift at the bakery. Nothing… I tried to not show my disappointment on my face.  
“Oh my god!! This is amazing! Did you bake these?” he asked. I don’t know what I was really expecting to happen really but still it hurt that he didn’t remember the first time he had eaten them.   
“Yeah, I did, it was my last shift yesterday. I’m officially a professional singer.” I said smiling a little.   
I decided that perhaps Niall might remember some of the places that I took him to but he didn’t seem to. Every place around town I took him and… nothing. This was a big waste of time and so we decided to go back to the cabin, surely the rest of the boys would be up by now and it would be easier to hide how crushed I truly felt.   
Liam and Louis walked out of the cabin as we arrived back, Liam held a football and they were laughing. Zayn apparently was still asleep. I don’t understand how long a person could sleep that long.   
“Niall!” Liam shouted, “I woke up and you were gone, I was so concerned, one night together and then you abandon me?” I felt a stab of jealousy, even if Liam was joking I didn’t enjoy anyone talking to Niall like that. Louis was looking at me with a weird face.  
“Ya know, you really shouldn’t be so obvious.” He said, pulling me away so that Liam and Niall didn’t overhear.   
“What do you mean?” I asked looking down at the ground.  
“Like, I’m sorry that Niall doesn’t remember but Harry come on we need to move on, it’s not just your future that is in jeopardy if something happens… so I’m here for you but…” before Louis could say anything else Liam and Niall were next to us.   
“Ready for a game? Me and Louis kicked your assed yesterday and we’re ready to reclaim our title.” Liam said jokingly to Niall.  
“Oh, you’re on! You and Tommo aren’t even gunna know what hit you, right Harry?” Niall replied, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, my heart jumping when he touched me.   
“Hell yeah!” I shouted excitedly, “You’re going down!” I don’t even like football and I’m probably pretty shit at it but anything to spend time with Niall.   
It wasn’t long til things got dirty, I thought football had some sort of rules but apparently not when we play. It was pretty hilarious actually with Niall and Louis both being pretty stubborn, neither wanting to give up the ball. Louis ended up pinning Niall to the ground but it wasn’t working. There it was again the stab of jealously seeing the pair on the ground.  
“You’re not scoring that goal, Horan!” Louis exclaimed.  
“Yes I am!” Liam and I watched as the pair battled, laughing. “Why aren’t you guys helping?” I was laughing too much to answer.  
“Because this is hilarious!” Liam choked out, pulling out a camera. “First family photo! This is so going on the internet.”   
We eventually all calmed down, Louis and Niall eventually agreeing a truce and Zayn finally came out to join us. I was disappointed when Niall had to go and call his parents but I soon had the game to concentrate on. Apparently, football did have rules, Zayn didn’t let anyone cheat. We all eventually decided to order some food as it was getting pretty late.   
As we were deciding what to order Niall re-joined us looking pale. He didn’t even look at me, he went straight to Liam and whispered something in his ear and the pair disappeared into another room. I wonder what was going on. Louis sniggered next to me.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Oh nothing, just your puppy dog eyes whenever Niall enters and leaves the room it’s sort of adorable really.” Louis replied, the smirk never leaving his face.   
“I told you everything in confidence, not so that you can take the piss out of me every second for it.” I replied, starting to get a little annoyed.  
“Wait? Have I missed something?” Zayn asked, looking confused.  
“Well…” Louis started.  
“NO!” I shouted before Louis could say anything, “Can we just order? I’m hungry.”  
“O…k…” Zayn said, still looking confused.   
***  
We finally decided on getting Chinese, Liam and Niall hadn’t resurfaced and the food was getting cold, something I knew Niall would not appreciate one bit but if he didn’t want to talk to me I wasn’t going to bother him.   
“What do you think, Hazza?” Louis asked, holding up a copy of The Lion King.  
“Huh?” I asked.  
“Really were you not listening at all?” Louis huffed, rolling his eyes. “Would you prefer to watch The Little Mermaid,” pointing towards Zayn who was waving the DVD at me smiling expectantly, “Or… The Lion King?”   
“Uhm… well…” I looked at both of them, I mean my favourite is the Lion King but I know Niall really likes The Little Mermaid. “Put on The Little Mermaid,” Louis face dropped, “It’s a classic, everyone loves a Disney princess.”   
“You betrayed me!” Louis cried, mock tears in his eyes, clutching his heart.   
“Well, it’s Niall’s favourite,” I muttered. Zayn and Louis didn’t seem to notice, Louis still pretending to sob as Zayn put the film on.  
“Popcorn!” I exclaimed, “We need popcorn…”   
“Indeed, go make some curly!” Louis instructed.  
“What did your last slave die of?” I jokingly shot back. Louis looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.  
“I’ll only be a minute.” I got up and made my way to the kitchen finding a bowl big enough for the amount of popcorn I was about to make. I placed the bowl in the microwave and stared as it did it’s thing. I wondered what had happened with Niall, was he ok? Why did he go to Liam and not me?  
As the popcorn finished, I took it out of the microwave and as I turned around I saw Liam and Niall standing in the doorway, hugging.  
“It’ll be ok, Niall.” Liam said, kissing the top of his head.   
“I hope so…” he said sounding sad.  
“Excuse me,” I said pushing past them into the living room. It upset me to see Niall in the arms of someone else.  
I plonked myself back onto the sofa and shovelled popcorn into my mouth as the film started to play. I noticed as Liam and Niall sat down on the sofa next to me. I refused to look at them, I couldn’t see Niall like that. God, I need to pull myself together.


	13. Chapter 13: Niall

I eventually walked downstairs still in shock. I didn’t know what to do… Do I tell Harry that I remember? Do I leave it be? He never mentioned anything so maybe that means I shouldn’t… Suddenly I was filled with a rush of conflicted feelings. This rush of affection for Harry that I thought I’d never feel again after Sean. Then thoughts of Sean and the guilt of having feelings for someone other than him. Confusion as to why Harry hadn’t mentioned anything. Shock in general as to how after all this time we ended up being put in this band together. I didn’t know how to handle this sudden love for Harry. Love? Was that really the right word? I remember loving him, remembered being so in love with him, but am I just remembering those feelings or am I actually still feeling them?

I got to the bottom of the stairs too quickly and I didn’t know what to do. I saw Liam sitting on the sofa. Sure I hadn’t known him very long, but we got on well last night and he seemed like an understanding person, and I needed to talk to someone about it.

I asked him whether I could speak to him and he followed me out into the kitchen.

‘What’s up, Niall?’ He asked concerned, ‘You look really pale, are you ill?’

‘Um… No… No I’m not ill. Just a little bit in shock.’ I fidgeted trying to find the right way to word this, trying to sort out all the thoughts rushing through my head.

‘Come on, what’s wrong? You can tell me anything. Anything you say will stay between me and you.’

‘Ok… erm… well I’m gay…’ I stopped waiting for a response.

‘Is that it? Have you only just figured it out or something, or were you scared about telling us, because, well I can’t speak for the others, but it’s cool, Man.’

‘No that’s not it. Sorry, I’m just trying to sort everything out in my head.’

‘Come on, come and have a seat.’

And I told him everything. The holiday, my relationship with Harry, the crash, the memory loss, Sean, only just remembering everything about him. Knowing that I must have hurt Harry’s feelings by just acting like we were complete strangers, but I didn’t know any better! That’s what I thought we were. He was brilliant, he just sat there taking everything in, being patient when I couldn’t quite get the words out and comforting me when necessary. 

‘It just came as such a shock you know… The memories are just so hard to put into order. I thought I had pretty much got everything back after the crash but now I find out there’s this major life event that I just had no idea about. What else could I still not be remembering?’

‘God Niall, I am so sorry.’ He pulled me into a hug. ‘Sounds like you’ve had it pretty rough…’ He just sat there holding me for a while and it was the best thing he could have done. It was so comforting and I suddenly felt everything in my head settle. ‘So what do you wanna do? Do you still feel this way about him?’

‘I don’t know…’ I replied honestly, ‘Everything in my head has just been a mess since the accident, trying to get over Sean, trying to cope with the accident and then this just hit me like a punch in the gut. I know I loved him, I know I loved him a lot but how am I to know whether I still feel that way or whether I’m just confused at only just remembering. I loved Sean more than anything, he was supposed to be the one. The one that I would have happily spent the rest of my life with and I’m not ready to let that go yet. Before today I was in no way ready to move on and then this happened and I just…’

‘You’re just confused.’ He finished for me. I nodded and buried my face in my hands.

‘It’s just hard Liam… My parents never understood, they just wanted me to get better… Trying to work through this all has just been so hard… What should I do?’ I asked.

‘You need to sort out your feelings before you do anything. I don’t know how Harry feels about you now, but he’s a good guy and you shouldn’t go into anything without truly knowing whether you wanna be with him. You can’t go into a relationship only half assed while you’re still pining over someone else. He’s just gunna end up getting hurt that way. And I know you don’t want him to get hurt. Just try and sort things out with you first. Get over the shock, get to know him again and see how you feel. At least that way you know you’re going to have a good friend out of him. He’s a good guy, don’t lead him on when you’re not sure. But also, I feel like he needs to know you remember. He’s obviously gunna remember who you are, he was probably hurt when you didn’t reciprocate and didn’t want to shock you when he found out about the crash.’

‘Are you always this wise?’ I chuckled.

‘What can I say, I’m a genius.’ He laughed and pulled me into a hug again.

‘Thanks, Liam, Thanks for talking things through with me. I know we haven’t exactly known each other long, and then I just dump all this shit on you.’

‘It’s ok, I’m glad you told me. I’m glad you felt you could. Just remember, you don’t have to go through this alone anymore. Everything that’s happened, you have me, Louis, Zayn and Harry to help you. We’re a band now, we’re going to be living our dream together, we’re family now, Mate.’

We quickly got chatting about music. What lead us to the X Factor, our thoughts about band names and songs, joking and messing about. It’s safe to say I liked Liam, he was gunna be a good friend. 

***

Two weeks passed at Harry’s and it was two of the best weeks of my life. The five of us just chilling, getting to know each other, playing football, basically just laughing and having a good time. We were supposed to be using this time to practice, but instead just used it as a time to get to know each other and the whole music thing just got pushed to the side. It was safe to say we were very lucky with who we had got put together with.

On the last day Zayn, Liam and Louis had to leave that morning whereas my plane didn’t go until the evening. I had listened to Liam’s advice and had tried to get to know Harry again, and it was safe to say I liked what I learnt. I was still confused, I was still desperately in love with Sean but we had definitely become friends and I liked that, but when he looked at me and some of the things he said to me I could tell he was trying to get me to remember, so on that last day when it was just the two of us, I decided it was time to tell him.

Zayn was the last to leave. We hugged and said goodbye to him at the door, all of us filled with excitement about going to judges houses and messages on Whatsapp already flying between the departed making plans and just general chat. As Zayn got into the car I turned to Harry. ‘Do you fancy going for a walk?’ I asked.

‘Sure.’ He replied smiling.

We walked to the park and we sat on the swings. I smiled at the memories.

‘Harry, I need to tell you something…’

‘What’s that?’ He asked looking at me cheerfully.

‘Harry, I remember…’

He was stunned into silence and his face dropped, ‘Oh…’

‘I didn’t remember to begin with, then it kind of all hit me like a tonne of bricks and didn’t know what to do.’

‘No that’s… ya know, understandable.’ I could tell he didn’t know how to react.

‘Harry, I need you to know…’ I paused trying to find the right words, he stared at me hopefully, ‘I need you to know that, the time we had together meant the world to me and I am so glad that you came back into my life. Getting to know you again over these passed two weeks has been incredible.’

‘It’s been incredible for me too!’ He replied. ‘I was never ready to say goodbye to you.’

‘Neither was I… But I also need you to know that I can’t just jump back in where we left off. I’ve been a mess since the accident. You have to know I was never expecting to see you again. I thought that you were just gunna be this amazing memory that I could look back on when I was feeling down. So I got together with Sean and I was happy, I was so fucking happy and it was just ripped away from me and I can’t even remember how…’ I started to feel tearful but I stopped myself needing to get through what I needed to say. ‘I wasn’t over him, and I was not ready to move on. And then the memories of you came back and it’s just messed my head up. I love you, Harry, I know I do. But I loved him too. If I was in no way ready to move on before the memories came back, then I don’t see how that could have changed because these memories came back. I don’t know how you feel anymore, I don’t know if you wanted to just pick things back up and be together and I’m probably making a tit of myself right now as you’re probably very happy in a relationship, but if on the off chance you still love me, it’s not fair to you for me to get back together when I’m still hung up on him.’

He sat there for a while contemplating what I had said. ‘You gunna say anything?’ I asked. He got off his swing and held his hands out. I took it and he pulled me into a hug.

He pulled away holding my shoulders and looking into my eyes. ‘I love you, Niall. I have since the first day I met you and I will not let you go again. I’ll wait for you, as long as you need. You’ve been through a lot, and I get it, I get that you can’t go straight into another relationship. But when you’re ready, I’ll be right here. Getting to see you and getting to know you again has been amazing, especially with knowing what we’re about to do as well, the X Factor, everything, and I am so glad I get to do it with you by my side. I will have you Niall Horan. No matter how long I have to wait.’


	14. Chapter 14: Harry

I can’t believe that Niall had remembered and hadn’t told me until he was leaving and left me no time to get him back. I’m aware that it was probably a conscious decision so that we could get to know each other as a band and so that there was no awkwardness but still there was also a part of me that thought he didn’t want to know that I he remembered.   
We made our way back to mine so that mum could take Niall back to the airport.   
“You coming, sweetie?” mum asked. I shook my head, wanting to give Niall his space. When he left the cabin seemed really empty. Quiet, it was odd how much I missed the other boys already, it was like the 4 of us were already so close. Just a couple of weeks until we would be reunited to go to Simon’s house to perform together for the first time. Although we had had fun we had also put in a few hours of rehearsal and each of us had practised individually but it was still nerve wracking that we wouldn’t be able to do any more until we met up again.   
***  
My mum and Robin drove me to the airport and all the boys were waiting outside, Louis hadn’t stopped texting me the entire time, I hadn’t heard from Niall but I understand that he needed to sort his head out. Robin helped me get my suitcase out from the boot and my mum handed me my passport.  
“Thanks mum,” I said hugging her.  
“Be safe.” Mum said and they both left. I stood for a moment before I crossed the road to the rest of the boys. Niall was standing incredibly close to Liam, Louis immediately jumped on me as soon as I was close enough, clinging to me like a koala.   
“I’ve missed you, Curly,” Louis whispered in my ear. “I’m glad you finally got here, Liam’s been worried we’ll miss our flight.” He said louder.  
“Hey!” Liam said indignantly. “I just don’t want…” he thought for a moment “for us to be late…” he finished sighing.   
“Come on then, let’s go see where we’re going.” Zayn said turning and making his way into the airport. We all followed and were met with the camera crew, they passed us a golden envelope and started to film. We all looked at each other and Liam ripped open the envelope.  
“We’re going to… Marbella, Spain!” I yelled, jumping into the air.  
“Oh, thank f…” Niall started, “thank god! I only packed for somewhere warm.” He caught himself, Niall obviously didn’t want the world knowing that he swore. We were all truly excited to start our journey together. We had a couple of hours to kill before we would fly and we decided to split up and meet back up in half an hour. Louis immediately glued himself to my side but backed off when Niall made his way over.  
“Liam, Zayn!” Louis called, “let’s go find food!” All three left us and we were quiet for a long time.  
“So…” he said.  
“So…” I echoed.   
“Could this be any more awkward?” Niall chuckled. I looked down not really sure what to say. “Do you want to go find some food or…?”   
“Sure, not like there is anything else to do, right?” I answered.  
“I guess not.” He said sighing. We walked in silence until we found somewhere suitable. We sat down and looked at the menu and I suddenly realised that I wasn’t actually hungry. I stood up and Niall looked at me as if I was mad. “Harry?” he asked, confused. My heart skipped a little as he said my name.  
“I’m sorry, I’m,” I stopped, not looking at him, “I’m just not hungry.” I turned and left Niall sitting at the table alone. I don’t know why I left, I guess I couldn’t just sit there with him and pretend like I wasn’t totally in love with him. I really was stupid and I know that I shouldn’t have left and it was selfish of me, like I wanted this band to work and that means I’d have to make peace with myself about… Niall.   
I know that it will be difficult but I have to… I’ll wait for him but… I needed to get myself together. It’s not fair to the other boys, their futures are hanging on this. I had wondered for a bit and then realised I was a little hungry, I grabbed a kit-kat from the WHSmiths near our meeting place. I took a seat a little ways away from a group of people who I didn’t recognise but looked excited and were chatting about music. I put in my earphones and listened to songs, every single song reminded me of Niall… when did I get so damn pathetic? I started to listen to ‘Torn’ trying to hear for my harmony and reminding myself of the words.   
I hummed softly to myself, I saw Louis, Liam and Zayn walking towards me. I removed my earphones as they got closer.   
“Harry, Batman is better than Superman, right?” Liam asked, deadly serious.   
“Uhm, yeah I guess…” I answered.  
“Wait…” Zayn interrupted, “Where’s Niall? Weren’t you two off together?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I wasn’t hungry.” I said, not looking at any of the other boys, I could feel Louis stare burning me.   
“It’s ok, guys, I’m here.” Niall said, “Ya know, I’m not completely useless, I can find my way around an airport I’ve been to a lot.” he laughed.  
“We know,” Louis said, “but… like you could have been kidnapped…”   
I still hadn’t looked at anyone but before I could really say anything.  
'Flight 568 to Malaga, Spain. Gate 3 now boarding.'  
Niall pushed past me and Liam hurried after him.   
“Come on, Harry.” Louis said quietly, pulling me to my feet, “Don’t want to miss the plane.” We joined the rapidly growing queue, Niall and Liam being swallowed up by the crowd. Hopefully, everything would work itself out.


	15. Chapter 15: Niall

I sat there alone at the table completely at a loss. What was his problem!? I explained everything! I know it’s not easy but we’ve both gotta deal with this shit! I didn’t choose to lose my memory! I didn’t choose to have a horrific car accident and he’s treating it like it’s so fucking hard for him. I could have punched him as he left me there. 

After giving him a good head start and me time to cool down I got up and made my way back to the others.

***

When we got on the plane I purposefully didn’t sit next to him, I couldn’t deal with him acting like he was the one going through a terrible ordeal. Liam and Zayn sat on either side of me which made distraction a lot easier.

Zayn had never flown anywhere before so we spent most of the flight trying to take his mind off it. Every now and again I let my eyes flick over to Harry and Louis and they always looked deep in a serious conversation. I pushed it out of my mind and carried on having fun. It made a nice change to actually enjoy myself. Being back at home meant I was back with people he felt sorry for me all the time and constantly asking how I was doing and making me talk about my problems. Sometimes, and adults don’t seem to understand this, not talking about it I for the best. Just being a teenager and having fun is actually what I really needed. 

Towards the end of the flight I got up to go to the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door to leave I was suddenly face to face with Harry. What annoyed me the most was that how attractive he was still managed to take my breath away a bit.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” he asked.

“No.” I replied and tried to push past him.

He gently nudged me back into the toilet and locked the door behind us both.

“Yeah, I’m not taking no for an answer.” He replied smirking slightly.

“You know… I think this might be the kidnapping Louis was worried about.” I laughed slightly. “Was this your plan all along to get to talk to me?”

“Of course not, my plan is to stow you away, sneak you out of the toilet when the plane lands and force you to be my manservant forever, waiting on my every need. Feels like something I can get on board with.” He joked.

“Hey, I watched Merlin with you, I know what you thought was going on behind the scenes with King Arthur and his Manservant.” I was glad we were joking around again, “Let me tell you, Sunshine, ain’t gunna happen!”

He laughed back, “That was just wishful thinking, but hey, they made such a cuter couple than Arthur and Gwen. What were those writers thinking not making them gay for each other!?”

“Madness, I know.” We smiled at each other for a little bit, I think both glad for the easiness starting to come back to our conversation.

“I’m sorry, for being an asshole and leaving you there…” He started, “That was a real dick move.”

“It’s ok.” I replied genuinely.

“No it’s n…”

“Harry! It’s fine…” I cut him off, “Listen to me, Harry, I like you and I want us to be friends.”

“I want that too…” He replied, “Which is why I shouldn’t have been such an asshole. I mean, no one deserves that. I know some of the stuff that we’re going through sucks, but after what’s happened to you, no one deserves to be treated li…”

“HARRY!” I cut him off again cupping my hand over his mouth to stop him from talking, smiling at him fondly, “Shut up… just let it go, forget it ever happened. Me and you are good. We better than good, we’re fantastic. Now, I’m gunna let go of your mouth now, and the first thing that better come out of your mouth is how many homoerotic moments there were in Merlin….” He nodded. “And seriously, licking my hand was never gunna make me let go.”

I removed my hand and he stood there in silence for few seconds thinking hard. He unlocked the toilet door and finally let us out. We started making our way back down towards the other boys. “Do you remember, I think in the 4th episode when Merlin as poisoned by Nimeuh, and he was all ‘Arthur, go faster, go faster!’ in his sleep… Definitely the most homoerotic part of the whole series.”

“Come on! That’s crazy talk!” I replied as we drew up to Zayn, Louis and Liam, “The most homoerotic part was in the very last episode when he was all ‘Hold me, Hold me!’. I just wanted to smash their bloody faces together.”

“I know the feeling…” Louis said cheekily from behind us. I could feel my face flush with embarrassment but tried to control it.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Zayn asked.

“The amount of Gayness in the TV show Merlin… Duh!” I replied laughing, retaking my seat.

***

Being at judge’s houses was the most amazing experience of my entire life. Getting to sing and practice with the guys with a professional voice coach was just incredible. Me and Harry were finally good, the easiness of our original friendship just seemed to come flooding back and the five of us were already practically inseparable.

When it finally came to us singing we were all sat there shitting ourselves. Unlike our well thought out plans of practicing a lot over the summer, we had actually spent every hour of the day we could practising, trying to learn each other’s voices, learning who should harmonise where, who had what vocal range, how they all fit together. The night before we had all congratulated ourselves on how great we thought we were and how we were gunna smash it, but now it actually came to the time to do it everyone suddenly felt different.

It didn’t help that half way through this holiday Louis had managed to get himself injured and had to spend 2 days in the hospital. At the time it seemed inconsequential, but now it felt like valuable rehearsal time gone down the drain, with Louis feeling increasingly bad about it the closer we got to the performance.

I felt like my heart stopped when they called our names and after one last group hug we walked out.

***

It was absolutely exhilarating. We fucking smashed it. We ran off and pulled each other into huge hugs.

“Come on, Guys! It’s time to celebrate.” Zayn exclaimed and we ran off to join the groups that had already performed

Nobody went to bed early that night, all too nervous waiting for the next days decisions. The eight groups all partied hard. The people actually over the age of eighteen managed to get an abundance of alcohol which they were happy to pass around.

About 3 o clock in the morning it was just me and Harry. We lay next to each other on the ground each holding a beer staring up into the sky just revelling in the days experience.

“I can’t actually believe it!” Harry exclaimed, “Wasn’t that actually the most incredible thing you’ve ever done!”

“It was fantastic, I mean, imagine if we actually got through. If we thought that was incredible imagine performing live to thousands of people.”

I sat up and took a large swig of beer, the alcohol and adrenaline mixing nicely. He sat up and faced me, crossing his legs e sat so his knees just brushed mine.

“It would be amazing. The most amazing thing would be that I get to do this with you by my side. I never in a million years thought that would ever happen.” He smiled widely at me and I could see the genuine joy in his face. I felt the same rush of love that I felt when I first remembered him. 

“Yeah… it is pretty incredible.” I smiled back at him, just wanting to take in everything about him, trying to remember all those little things that would have been lost in the car crash. 

I don’t know how it happened. I don’t know whether I leaned in or he did, and I didn’t know whether it was the alcohol or adrenaline that made it feel like a good idea, but before I knew it my lip were on his. My god did I miss that. I quickly laced my hands in his hair so he couldn’t pull away.

Then just as quickly as it had started, the realisation of what I was going hit me, and I sharply pulled away.

I stared at him terrified. I suddenly sobered up and doubts a mile a minute started running through my mind. His happy face soon turned to worry when he saw the look on my face.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“I’m sorry… I’m just… I’m sorry ok, I can’t do this.” And I stood up and ran away back towards the house.

“Niall?” I heard him call after me. I ignored him. “NIALL!” He shouted again, much louder and with more urgency. I ran into the house and slammed the door behind me, I slid down the wall to the floor and started to cry silently.


	16. Chapter 16: Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while... this one was written by me.

What an earth just happened. Niall running away just didn’t seem like it made sense to me. It was getting late so I decided to go to bed and mull it all over and hope to god that my hangover wasn’t too bad in the morning. 

I woke up with a splitting headache thankful someone (probably Liam) had put a couple of paracetamol and a couple of glasses of water on the bedside table. Louis had managed to crawl into my bed with me and was attached to me like a limpet. I managed to slide out of bed and into the shower without waking him up. My headache subsided slightly after my shower but I still needed the paracetamol. Louis woke up as I reopened the door and downed the water. He playfully yanked my towel from my waist and whipped me across the butt.

“Now that’s a view everyone should wake up to.” He laughed gleefully and jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. Louis was a freak of nature, if I had drank as much as him I would be in bed for a week. I shook my head and picked out some clothes before heading down to breakfast.

As soon as I made it into the dining room, I saw the rest of the boy’s (minus Louis) and made a beeline for them. Niall saw me coming and abruptly left, his chair clattering to the floor as he left the room. Liam looked up quickly and smiled apologetically at me. Great, he knew what had happened then. Zayn, however, just looked confused… and sleepy.   
“How’s the head?” Liam asked as I picked up Niall’s chair and sat down helping myself to some coffee. 

“Could be better, thanks for the pick me up this morning though, really helped.” He smiled and continued to butter his toast. Louis bounded up to us and hugged Zayn from behind, covering his eyes. Zayn groaned.

“Guess who?” he said creepily.

“Piss off, Louis. It’s too early to deal with you and why are you allowed to dodge the hangover? That’s just not fair!” 

“Because I’m Fabulouis, Zayne. Now, Curly, with me, to the food!” He pulled me up and we went to the breakfast bar. I chose some cereal and picked up a spoon. Louis was grabbing a hot breakfast and so I made my way back to the table. 

Liam made a weird sound as I sat next to him, looking at my spoon. I gave him a strange look.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing!” He said, clearing his throat. 

“O…K…” I started to eat my breakfast and Louis came to join us. 

“No, Niall? I thought breakfast was one of his favourite times of the day.” Louis said.

“He came down earlier, think he wasn’t feeling well…” Liam said, glancing at me.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time Jump… (Week 5 of X Factor)

I couldn’t believe how far that we had got already and this week was just another amazing time at the x factor house, we were all becoming such great friends, even Niall and I had found ways to socialise without having to talk to each other much. Ping pong had become one of our favourite activities, and most evenings we would have a quick game before we would go to bed. 

Saturday came sooner than any of us were ready for. However, we had just smashed our performance of Kids in America. Still there was still that fear that we, for some reason, wouldn’t get through. When the results came in and we were through we were all ecstatic and ran off stage, cheering. Niall and I hugged and I still had to keep myself back. 

That evening, we got Nando’s takeaway and chilled. Niall bought out his guitar, strumming a Something about the way you look tonight that we all recognised. Liam started singing along and by the end of it we had all joined in. 

“Think we’ve found our next song boys!” Niall said, laughing. 

“Come on, lads. It’s getting late. We’ll be meeting Simon in the morning and he’ll want to hear this!” Liam said, ever Mr Responsible.


	17. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY

Hi guys, this is not a chapter but just a small update to let you know we won't be updating this story until December as both myself and my co-creator HB are currently attempting to write 50,000 word novels for Nanowrimo. Hope you all understand and we shall update you as soon as possible. To the people who are also participating in Nano we wish you all luck!  
\- selfdestructivenightmare


End file.
